


Break of Dawn

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Femslash, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Short & Sweet, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They were a part of a team now. Takes place after season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break of Dawn

Strongarm let herself stop outside of the scrapyard, transforming out of her vehicle mode and into her robot mode, too exhausted for anything else. That has been one of the most grueling chases she had ever worked on, keeping her and all of the members of Bumblebee’s team online for several cycles. It was almost daybreak, and all she wanted was some rest and the chance to recharge -- not necessarily in that order.

A noise behind her made her jump and she pulled out her weapon as she turned, finding herself face-to-face with Windblade, who lifted her servos in mock surrender as Strongarm glared.

"Windblade! I thought I told you about sneaking up on me!"

"Huh, I don't get a 'Hey, how’s it going, Windblade?' or a 'What are you doing here, Windblade?' You're a hard bot to follow, Strongarm." The other fembot responded, her signature smirk on her faceplates.

Strongarm summoned up a brief smile, putting her weapon away and nodded. She vented out a sigh and she finally stepped back.

"What  _are_  you doing over here?"

"The guys are doing their own thing, so I thought we could spend some time together, just us fembots. After you get some much needed rest," she added, her smile fading a bit. "You look exhausted, and to be honest, it’s worrying me."

"We’re all exhausted, I guess." Strongarm muttered defensively as she followed Windblade into the entrance of the scrapyard.

As they walked together, Strongarm couldn’t help but feel a bit better with Windblade by her side. As humans say, they might have gotten off on the wrong foot when they first met, but it was behind them now. They were a part of a team now, and besides, it was good to have another fembot around.

"For what it’s worth, I'm glad you're here, Windblade," Strongarm murmured, after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too, Strongarm," Windblade smiled, taking Strongarm’s servo with her own. "Me too."

Before they knew it, for them, and their new home, it was the break of dawn. 


End file.
